Vamdora hearts II
by ascuteasme
Summary: keep going on, will Oz be able to remember everyone? I do not own Pandora hearts, Jun-sensei does
1. Who are you?

Behind the story...  
Me: I hate you Oz  
Oz: for what?  
Me:everything  
Oz:?  
Me: want me to forgive you?  
Oz: Yes! although i don't know what I do wrong...  
Me: Kiss me on the cheek then! *giggles*  
Oz: Okay *walks to me*  
Me: No, I'm just joking with you! *backs away*  
Oz: *smirks* too late!  
Me: *blushing like crazy* anyway, there's chap 2/1 ahhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Oz*choo~*

chapter 2/1

take 2,... just kidding!

"So how so we get him to remember us again?" Oscar asked. Gil phoned him as fast as possible, Ada tagged along, "We will do every thing that we can to get him to remember us" Gil stated. Ada butted in "can I see onii-chan?" she asked, "Miss Ada, I, will you can, but he'll, er, act, a bit weird...will since he doesn't...you know" Gil trailed off, "I still want to see hi-"

Oz walked in, scaring everybody in the room, "ONII-CHAN!" Ada sobbed. "whoa?" Oz eyed Ada, "are you okay miss?" he offered Ada a napkin, "thank you onii-chan," "onii-chan? I'm afraid you got something wrong, will, maybe not, since..." Gil was the first to recover from the tiny shock, not usually, "Mister Oz, can I help you?" he asked, "yes, me and Zoe are leaving, sorry for so much trouble, we will find a way to pay you back for the doctors" Oz answered.

"But-" Gil said but was cut off by Sharon "Oz-sama? do you have any place to go to?" "No, but we wil-" "no worries, then from now on, you will live with us, in the Rainsworth villa, this is your home now " everyone is amazed by Sharon biggest-problem-for-now-solving-stragy, but then again, she is Sharon.

"Miss Sharon, that will be very kind of you! we can't accept this honorable offer!" for somehow Zoe jumped out of no where, with Alice following her, scaring everyone in the room, again. "I said NO WORRIES!" Sharon smiled her I-will-not-take-a-no-for-an-answer smile, Oz and Zoe knew that they have no choice but to live here. "And, who is this?" Oz asked, mentioning Oscar and the still crying Ada, "We are your family" Oscar answered, "what?" Oz asked, "we are your family from your human life, I am your Uncle, Oscar, and this is your little sister, Ada" "Hey, she's older than me!" "that because you fell into Abyss" Break answered., "know what that is?" He kiddie drew with his finger a big hole, "A-B-Y-S-S, now said it after me, abyss" he teaches Oz, who already disliked him.  
"I know what an Abyss is," Oz said, "Me and Alyss are friends, speaking of that, the young lady over there looks a lot like her, it's like she is another version of Alyss, with brown hair and poor manner." He looked at Alice, who hissed at him "who has poor manner?" Alice hissed. "Yeah, she's right, Oz, if you want to...tell something bad about a person, then say it behind their back!" Zoe agreed. "hm!, Zoe's right, and I will now announce something!" Alice climbed on top of the table, so everyone can see her, "from now on, Zoe is my bestie!" "wha?" Gil chocked out, "ah~ to think Alice-kun would even call a person by their real name, I guess she really likes her!" Break whispered to Emily, "Fu fu fu fu !, I don't know that Alice could even have a friend!" Emily giggled, "Hey, I can hear you, stupid clown!" Alice shouted, Gil turned away as they started a fight, "anyways," he said.

(sorry for such a short chapter!)


	2. Gentle? Harsh!

Behind the story...  
Me: Hello everyone! I'm back, merry Christmas!  
Oz: Merry Christmas!  
Me: Soooooooooo, guess what I'm getting for you?  
Oz-Gil: what?  
Me: whoa!, Gil!  
Gil: Hello!  
Me: I'll get to you the next chapter! this is me and Oz time! Shoo!  
Gil: *cries and runs away*  
Oz: that too harsh, ***.  
Me: Hey, no mentioning my real name!  
Oz: what should I call you then?  
Me: ***-sensei  
Oz:...okay  
***-sensei: I'm getting you your memories for Christmas!  
Oz: Yeah!(?) thank you! ***-chan  
***-sensei...or chan?: whats that?  
Oz: nothing...I'm getting you * **** *** *********!  
Me: MY!, I always wanted that! 3Q

CHAPTER 2/2  
"Help me find my memories?" Oz asked, Gil had told him everything, including that they were his friends and family. "yes, as Break said, to be able to regain your memories, there will be 2 ways, he called them gentle and harsh, 1, we will have to do something to make you remember, like, you used to tease me, when you do, you'll remember, or 2, we will have to, er, um, let your head get hit by something, hard, so you will remember" Gil glanced away, "I highly disapprove THAT..." "I don't know? maybe the 'harsh' way will work, but, I've got a feeling that you guys were very important to me when I was human, I really want to remember, um?" Oz eyed uncertainly at the teary eyed Gil, "are you okay?" "Oz!, after all, you're still Oz!" he exclaimed. "Don't worry! I'll help, too!" Zoe announced proudly. "Zoe." Oz amused, "...thank you" "You are very much welcome!" they stared into each others eyes, lost in time,... until some one cleared their throat.  
"Okay, first things first, after our vote, we have decided to use the (so called) 'gentle' way, Oz-sama?" Sharon looked at Oz, who nodded. "Gilbert-sama, your up first," Gil stand up and walked over to Oz, "I will always be by your side and I will never ever betrade you," with that, he keeled down and took Oz's hand. "Anything?" Zoe asked, Oz shook his head, "Ha ha! raven is useless as always!" Break mused, Sharon shoot him an angry look, "you're up next, Break" Break walked toward Oz, he offered a piece of candy, "Thank you?" Oz said, Break then stared at him for a long time, then, he sighed, "this isn't working, I told you guys to use the Harsh way~!" he wined.

sorry! you guy might have to wait!, I will update!


End file.
